Preparing For A Journey
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Deciding to join her son on his next Pokemon journey Delia gets ready for her first journey with her son's help. Written for a challenge, OOC, AU, ProtectiveAsh. T rated but might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Sleepiness.**

**Chapter One**

Ash let out a relaxed yawn as he sat lazily on the sofa with his buddy Pikachu happily sitting next to him eating a bottle of tomato sauce. A happy smile made its way to Ash's face as he watched the TV, even though he loved being a Pokémon trainer and travelling there was some home comforts that you could not beat, like sleeping in your own bed, watching TV and being able to relax without the fear of wild Pokémon attacking you during the night.

Feeling sleepiness starting to settle in Ash placed the TV control in front of Pikachu, Ash trusted his partner to know when to come to bed, and slowly made his way towards his bedroom. Sleepily making his way out of the living room and into the hallway Ash paused as he came to his mother's bedroom where he noticed that the light was still on and the door was slightly open.

'Strange, mum is normally fast asleep by now' Ash thought in confusion as he remembered the DVD player saying it was 11.45.p.m 'I wonder if she is alright...'

Worried for his mother Ash found all trace of sleepiness gone from his body replaced with worry for his mother Ash quickly turned and knocked on his mother's door. A few seconds later much to Ash's relief the door opened to show his smiling mother standing in front of him with one of her large normal smiles.

"Ash! I thought you would of been on your way to bed or asleep by now!" Delia cried out as she looked her son over carefully, "Oh! Did I wake you up with the noise I was making?"

"No mum, I was on my way to bed when I saw your light was still on...and normally you are fast asleep by now," Ash replied with a small blush on his face as a light of understanding appeared on Delia's face.

"And you was worried about me!" Delia said in understanding only for a glint to appear in her eyes, "Ash...I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow but I guess the Meowth is out of its Pokeball now."

Making a motion for Ash to follow her Delia turned and walked into her bedroom leaving a confused Ash to follow. Walking into his mother's bedroom what Ash saw was the total opposite of what he had expected. Clothes, books, toilets, shoes, bags and items Ash did not even want to know about littered the room, the only way Ash could describe it was the fact that it looked like his did when he was packing for his first Pokémon journey.

"Sorry about the mess Ash but I never realised just how hard it is to decide what to take with me when I am packing for myself," Delia apologised as she began to clear some space on her soft pink bed, "Now I understand just how you seem to get yourself into just a state!"

"Mum...what's going on?" Ash asked in confusion as he looked around his mother's messy bedroom once again, "What is happening?"

Taking a deep breath Delia sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling with a nostalgic look on her face. Ash watched his mother's face closely as a soft smile full of memories appeared on her face, the same one that Ash often wore when he remembered the adventures with his friends and Pokémon.

"Ash...I have only travelled for a set reason, even when I was your age I was not able to go on my own Pokémon journey as I had to stay in normal school and get a job as my parents were no longer able to look after themselves," Delia said softly with a soft sigh as she turned to look at her son with a small smile, "I think it is time for me to begin my own Pokémon Journey, Mimey has agreed to travel with me and explore..."

"So...we are both going to be going on our own Pokémon journey's then," Ash said softly as he ran the idea though his mind, "It sounds like we are going to be able to talk a lot less then but at least when we meet next we will have new friends to introduce to each other and new stories to tell each other."

"Ash...this is what I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," Delia admitted as she looked at Ash with an unsure expression on her face, "I was wondering if you would not mind helping me to prepare for my Pokémon journey and...and would it be alright if I travelled with you for my first journey? I want to see what it is like and if I should go on another journey or if it is not for me."

Delia's words caused Ash to freeze as his mind ran through the many adventures that he had gone on during his journey. Fear for his mother suddenly hit him hard and fast as he wondered if his mother could cope with the life on the road.

'If I agree to mum travelling around with me for however long she wants then at least I will know that she is safe and nothing bad has happened to her' Ash thought as he weighed up his options.

"I also have another...more personal reason I want to go on a Pokémon journey," Delia admitted catching her son's full attention, "I was hoping that I might run into your father while we travel in whatever region we chose to go to..."

At those words Ash knew that his mother had won, that she would be travelling with him on his next journey. Through that was not what had him in just a state, it was the fact that after all this time, after so many years of _him_ never showing up or sending word to them that his mother still waited for him. That was why Ash _hated_ his father with a passion, he _hated_ what he had done to his mother.

"Alright mum, I do not mind us travelling together, we can get ready together though I have not decided on where to travel to next," Ash admitted, unable to not smile as his mother let out a happy squeal, "So...do you have any ideas on where we should travel too next?"

"Oh thank you Ash! This will be so much fun!" Delia cried out happily as she ran over and pulled her son into a tight hug, "I'm not sure where we should travel too! Maybe a new region?"

"Maybe, well we have a few days of preparation before we have to start worrying about where we want to go. Why don't you think on it for a bit?" Ash suggested kindly knowing the importance of a person's first journey.

"I will and thank you Ash!" Delia said happily with a giggle as she gently began to herd her son out of her room, "Now I think it is time we both went to bed! We have a long day planning ahead of us!"

"Okay mum, I was just heading to bed before all of this happened," Ash replied sheepishly as he walked out into the hallway, "Pikachu is still up, I think he plans to watch a romantic movie with that bottle of tomato sauce!"

"Well knowing Pikachu he'll come to bed once the movie is over or the bottle of tomato sauce is empty, whichever comes first," Delia said with a fond smile, "Well Ash I'll see you in the morning bright and early!"

"Alright, Night mum!" Ash answered and with one last smile he turned and headed towards his own bedroom, his sleepiness returning now that he knew everything was alright.

**To Be Continued...**

**I know that Delia is rumoured to have been part of Team Rocket at one point and all but I'm making this fic AU. I haven't made up my mind what region they will travel too. Hope everyone enjoys my first multichapter Pokémon fic, I don't know how many times I've had to stop myself from writing the HP Character names!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Rage. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Two**

The following morning Ash found himself wishing that the precious night was all a nightmare as he sat in the kitchen watching his mother run about the place leaving chaos behind her. It was only thanks to his experience having to get up early in the morning while travelling that kept him from falling asleep where he sat. With a large unhidden yawn Ash rubbed his eyes tired as he absent mindedly stroked Pikachu who had made himself comfortable in Ash's lap before falling asleep hugging the tomato sauce bottle.

"This is pure chaos," Ash muttered softly to his sleeping Pikachu, "I wonder...does mum even have a bag to put everything in?"

Making up his mind to ask her the next time she came into the kitchen Ash sat and listened to the soft muttering of his mother as she moved about the house. Realising that his mother would not be returning to the kitchen anytime soon Ash looked down only to find Pikachu still fast asleep hugging the bottle of tomato sauce. Biting his lip in fear of waking his friend up Ash began to plot on just how he could gain his mother's attention without waking up his partner. His chance came when his mother walked into the kitchen and headed towards the pantry muttering to herself, deep in thought.

"Mum," Ash asked loudly causing Delia to turn and look at him with an absent minded expression on her face, "I was just wondering...do you have a bag to carry everything in?"

At her son's question Delia gasped and let out a low groan, "Oh no! I knew I was forgetting something. My old travelling is too worn and small from a Pokémon journey. What should I do?"

"If you like we could go into town and grab a bag for you and some supplies," Ash suggested calmly, "Through...we still have three hours at least before the shops open and I was hoping that we could have breakfast."

"That's a great idea Ashy!" Delia gushed out happily as she quickly began to run around the kitchen pulling out two cereal bowls and some spoons, "Ash could you please get the cereal?"

"Sure mum," Ash replied as he carefully moved Pikachu into his arms and slowly stood up as not to wake or disturb his buddy, "You seem excited about going on your Pokémon journey."

"Oh I am! I am!" Delia cried out happily as she placed the bowls and spoons down on the table before moving towards the fridge, "I feel like a child on their first day of school! I have so much to get ready! How I manage to pack everything for you with space to spare is a mystery to me. When I pack for myself I find myself going into a rage as everything never fits in like it should do!"

"Don't worry mum, it will get easier but it will not go away," Ash replied with a laugh as he remembered the times it had happened to him while travelling, "I remember once when I put too much into my bag that suddenly all came out like a firework. I had to go through it all, throw some bits away and fold everything up again."

"It seems that is something you get from me Ash," Delia replied with a shake of her head as she pulled the milk out of the fridge, "I could never understand just how your father used to do it."

"My father..." Ash said softly as he suddenly found himself looking down at the floor, rage built up inside of him at the mention of one of the people he hated the most but he would keep calm for his mother.

"You know Ash...you are a lot like your father," Delia said softly as she missed the pained expression on Ash's face, "Kind to humans and Pokémon, selfless, hard working, courageous, brash..."

Unable to take any more about his father Ash quickly blurted out, "So mum, do you know what type of bag you want?"

"I would like a backpack like yours Ash through a bit more me," Delia replied with a thoughtful expression as she pulled the cereal out of the cupboard, "While I think messenger bags are cute they are bad for your shoulders if you think about the weight and time you will be carrying it. That is why I always make sure to give you a new backpack for at the start of your journeys Ash."

"Mum," Ash moaned out as his whole face went bright red, embarrassment took the place of rage, "Your embarrassing me!"

"I do not see what I am doing wrong, I'm just making sure that my baby boy looks after his back and shoulders," Delia replied oblivious to her son's emotions, "Anyway I was thinking of getting a nice pink bag or maybe yellow or green...maybe even blue or black. You know Ash I have always liked those bags that are black with those flames on them."

At his mother's words Ash let out a low groan, by her words about her bag Ash could just tell that this would be a long journey full of embarrassment.

'If anyone tries to make fun of her about her choice in bags or for any other reason through I will make sure they pay' Ash thought darkly as he listened to his mother's rambling 'I don't care what anyone says, my mum is my mum and she is the best ever.'

Hearing the soft clanging and rustling sound of cereal being poured Ash looked down in his arms at the still slumbering Pikachu who was still hugging the bottle of tomato sauce. It seemed that Pikachu had been up later the previous night then Ash realised.

"Hey buddy, it is time to get up," Ash said softly and carefully, he did not want to feel Pikachu's thunder bolt so early in the morning, "It's time for breakfast."

In reply Pikachu slowly woke up with a soft yawn and blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. Looking up at his trainer Pikachu found him to be looking down at him with soft caring eyes and saying the magic word, breakfast.

"Good Morning Buddy, ready for some breakfast?" Ash asked only to let out a happy laugh as Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms with his bottle of tomato sauce and skilfully made his way up to sit on Ash's shoulders, "I guess I will take that as a yes then."

Picking up the open box of breakfast cereal Ash closed it and walked over to the cupboard, opening the wooden cupboard door Ash slotted the cereal box into place before reaching to the lower shelf where they kept Pokémon food for Electric and Psychic/Fairy types that were kept their for Pikachu and Mr. Mime. Reaching out Ash picked out the red berry Pokémon food for Pikachu knowing what type Pikachu enjoyed in the morning.

"Looks like we have a busy day ahead of us," Ash said as he closed the cupboard door, "Mum's decided that she and her Mr. Mime are going to join us on our next journey so we need to head into town and get a few items like a bag for mum. We also need to top up on Potions and some other bits too."

"Pikachu! Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily as he took his breakfast from his trainer, his trainer's mother knew how to make food.

"Eat up you two, we have a long day ahead of us," Delia said with a smile as her son and Pikachu made their way back to the kitchen table, "What do you think of a bag in the shape of a flower Ash?"

"Errr...interesting?" Ash said dumbly as he shared a look with Pikachu.

Happy with her son's answer Delia turned her attention back to her food and began to eat. Sharing a relieved look with each other Ash and Pikachu quickly digged into their food while making sure to always have a mouthful of food so they would not have to answer any questions. As they did so they missed the amused expression on Delia's face.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Earth and Sky. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Three**

Half an hour later with full stomachs and the washing up from breakfast done Ash, Delia, Pikachu and Mr. Mime stepped out of the house. A large smile came to Ash's face as he felt the warm rays of the sun on his body, above him in the sky the sounds of flying type Pokémon came to his ears making Ash relax slightly.

"What a wonderful morning," Delia commented as she locked up the house, "It is on days like this that travelling is a joy."

"Yeah but the weather can quickly change," Ash said with a laugh as he stood waiting at the edge of the path, "I have been in some interesting battles where one moment it is bright and sunny out but the next it is pouring down with rain or hail because of a Pokémon's move!"

"I take it I will need to pack an umbrella that I can keep on me during battles?" Delia asked jokingly as she walked down the clean dirt path from her house to join her son.

"Nah, just get ready to dodge and move about a lot, in some Pokémon battle's that are not in a gym or indoors as they can tend to get very physical for the trainer," Ash answered with a shrug as he watched his mother close the small white gate behind her, "Through during those battles I have seen some pretty cool moves, like these two trainers combined their Pokémon moves so the attack came from both earth and sky! It was awesome!"

"It sounds like our journey together will be exciting," Delia said with a large happy smile on her face, "I hope I get to see some really cute Pokémon!"

"We will see all sorts mum, you get to see a lot of different and unique stuff while travelling," Ash said with a smile as he took a few steps along the path, "I want to see some really powerful and rare Pokémon!"

On Ash's shoulder Pikachu called out it's agreement as Delia joined Ash and they began to walk down the path. After a few minutes of walking quietly and enjoying the day Ash looked at his mum nervously before looking around at all the wild Pokémon that ran past him as they went about their daily business.

"Mum have you picked which region we are going to go to yet?" Ash asked as he absent mindedly rubbed Pikachu on the head.

"I'm not sure, I know that I do not want to travel around the Kanoto Region as both of us have seen a lot of that, I was thinking about one of the regions that Professor Oak told me about," Delia said with a thoughtful expression on her face, "That reminds me I need to pick up a world map while we are picking up supplies so I can pick where we will be travelling to next. Do you have any suggestions Ash?"

"Only one," Ash replied as the small town and shops came into view, "I don't want to go travelling in the same area that Gary is at the moment. I've sort of had enough of showing myself up and...I really don't want to leave _all_ of my Pokémon behind like Gary does."

"That is alright Ashy, Professor Oak mentioned that Gary was preparing to go to the Orange Islands so we won't go there," Delia said with a proud smile, it seemed that her baby boy was starting to grow up.

Ash felt a sigh of relief at his mother's words, he just could not take anymore of Gary's hurtful taunts or belittling comments. Trying to take his mind off of Gary Ash looked around only to find himself standing in front of the shops.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would," Ash said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "So where do you want to go to first?"

"I was thinking the shoe shop, something tells me that wearing high heels while travelling is a big no no for your ankles," Delia said causing Ash to nod his head, "Do you want to come with me or wait outside for me?"

"I'll come inside with you, mum," Ash said quickly before Delia could react, memories of his last visit before his last journey came to him of the male shop assistant and his more than rude behaviour.

"Okay Ash," Delia said oblivious to her son's thoughts as she made her way over to the shoe shop with Ash at her side, "Do you need a new pair of trainers Ash?"

"Errr...I think I do," Ash replied as he looked down at his well worn trainers, "Yes, I do need a new pair through I think I'll just grab the same pair as I'm wearing."

With a happy nod Delia walked the last few steps over to the shoe shop, pushed open the shop's door and walked into the shoe shop with Ash sticking close behind her with Mr. Mime and Pikachu. As they made their way into the shop they were met with a greedy looking young man wearing a suit.

"Welcome to this humble shoe shop," the man said as his blue eyes lustfully ran up and down Delia's body, "How may I help you?"

"Both my son and I need a new pair of shoes, we are both going on a Pokémon journey so we will need something practical," Delia said not seeing the dark look her son was sending the blond haired man, "Can you suggest anything?"

The sales assistant let out a dramatic gasp, rushed forwards and grabbed Delia's hand, "Someone of just beauty as yourself should not be subjected to the difficulties of going on a Pokémon journey! You should stay at home and live like a queen!"

"That is nice of you to say but I want to go on a journey with my son," Delia said kindly as she pulled her hand out of the man's grip, "I have my reasons for travelling, now about those shoes..."

"If you want to travel so badly my fair maiden why do we not travel together on a ship or in a blimp?" the sales assistant asked as he winked at Delia.

Growling darkly at the man's words and antics Ash placed a calming hand on Pikachu's head before leaning over to Mr. Mime and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime asked as he looked at Ash questioningly before pointing at the sales assistant who was trying to chat Delia up.

"I know Mr. Mime, that sales assistant has no right saying these things to mum," Ash said passionately, "But don't worry, I have an idea, and hopefully this time he will learn his lesson."

At Ash's words both Pikachu and Mr. Mime perked up and looked at Ash with an expecting look on their face. With a smirk on his face Ash leant down and whispered softly so that only Mr. Mime and Pikachu could hear. A few seconds later as Ash finished explaining his plan three identical smirks appeared on their faces as they turned and looked at the sales assistant who was still flirting with Delia. He would soon learn not to be careful with who he flirted with.

**To Be Continued...**

**To answer your questions, I do not know which region Ash and his mother will be travelling around with or who else will be joining them. The only thing I know is that Ash has already travelled around the Kanto Region and the Orange Islands and I'm not sure on having Brock travelling with them. If you have any suggestions to what region and who they should travel with let me know as I'll be writing a sequel to this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Indigo. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Four**

"I am sorry but I just want a simple shoe," Delia said with a polite smile on her face, unaware of the dark looks behind her, "Do you have something like a trainer that is not too chunky for me?"

"But your delicate feet should not have to endure so much!" the sales assistant said dramatically as he grabbed Delia's hand and clutched it to his chest, "You should not have to deal with the ruffian ways of your son! Go out with me and I will teach your son how to be a proper gentleman and make sure that the thought of Pokémon and journey's never enter his head again!"

Without realising it the sales assistant had added and broke the last straw. Feeling Mr. Mime's questioning gaze on him Ash simply nodded his head knowing that the Pokémon was itching to carry out their master plan. Pikachu and Ash watched as an indigo light suddenly surrounded the sales assistant starling him enough to drop Delia's hand, a dark look of glee crossed over their faces as both Pokémon and trainer gave the sales assistant dark smiles as he looked at them in shock before he suddenly disappeared from the shop.

"Oh my! What happened?" Delia asked, blinking a few times in shock as she looked around for the sales assistant as if she expected him to suddenly jump out from nowhere.

"I am not sure mum but I think I may have an idea," Ash said innocently as the dark expression's disappeared from his, Pikachu's and Mr. Mime's faces, "I once visited this cool shop in a small village only for the shop owner to disappear on me when I was paying him. Apparently he had managed to get his Abra to teleport him away from whatever he was doing to a sight where he put food down to lure wild Pokémon so he could capture them. Maybe this shop worker has done the same or something familiar? I did see an indigo coloured light around him before he disappeared."

"Maybe," Delia replied with a thoughtful expression only to tilt her head as a loud splashing sound was heard followed by the sound of someone cursing up a storm, "Who is that making all that racket? Do you think they need any help?"

"It's alright mum, it is most likely just a fisherman falling into the water because of a water Pokémon pulling too hard on his line," Ash said with a smile as the loud wailing sound of sirens could suddenly be heard, "Besides from the sound of it someone is already coming to help the person out."

"Alright, well then let's start looking around for some good shoes," Delia said believing her son, "If you see any you like or any you think I might like just let me know Ash."

Nodding his head in reply Ash and Delia went separate ways in the shop, Mr. Mime choosing to go with Delia and Pikachu sticking with Ash. As Ash looked at the large selection of different types of shoes he began to feel lost, all he wanted for himself was a pair of trainers identical to the pair he was wearing only he did not find any.

"Boots, sandals, flip flops, high heels, slippers," Ash muttered as he and Pikachu looked at the shoes with a lost expression on their faces, "Pikachu...do you have any ideas?"

Pikachu frowned slightly as he looked at every single shoe carefully, he was thankful for Ash taking the time to explain to him just why human's went about in strange skin's and someone else's feet for or else he would of been even more lost than he was already. Just as Pikachu was about to give up he caught sight of a shoe shoved to the back of the shelves and hidden by the more fancy shoes. As Pikachu leant forwards in an attempt to get a better look relief hit him as he found it to be the perfect shoe for his trainer's mother.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out in excitement as he tugged on Ash's hair and pointed to the hidden shoe, "Pika!"

"Huh? You found something Pikachu?" Ash asked as relief washed over him, he hated shoe shopping and clothes shopping with a passion, "That's a relief."

With Pikachu guiding him Ash pushed the shoes aside and rummaged about until he found the shoe Pikachu had spotted. A grin appeared on Ash's face as he looked it over, the shoe was almost identical to the blue slip-on's that his mother wore, the only difference was that they had a more solid feel to them, the shoe came up higher around the ankles to give better support and the sole was perfect for travelling.

"It looks great Pikachu!" Ash said in relief as both he and Pikachu shared a relived grin, "This one looks almost identical to mum's normal slip-on's but more suitable for travelling!"

Blushing madly Pikachu rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin.

"Mum! Look what I found!" Ash called out as he turned around only to find his mother walking towards him with a familiar pair of trainers in her hand, "My trainers! You found me a pair!"

"A mother knows what her son wants," Delia replied with a smile as she passed the trainers over to Ash only to notice the odd shoe in Ash's hand, "Oh! That shoe is perfect! Can I have a closer look at it Ash?"

"Sure, Pikachu found it and we thought it might be perfect for you," Ash replied passing over the shoe to his mother.

Delia looked over the shoe careful, even through the shoe was a slip on much like the ones she was wearing now it was less of a delicate slipper and more of a proper walking shoe yet it had everything that she was looking for. Making her mind up Delia took a step closer to the shelves and begin to look the boxes of shoes over until she found the shoe box she was looking for. Carefully placing the odd shoe back on the shelf Delia took the shoebox from its shelf and opened the box.

"Perfect, correct shoes and in my size," Delia said with a smile as she looked over the shoes in the box, "I think I will get these...Ash do you think the man from earlier will be back any time soon?"

"I am not sure mum," Ash answered truthfully, he had not thought about anything beyond Mr. Mime teleporting the flirting retail assistant into the nearby lake, "Maybe...do you think this place has those special computer's where you can pay without having to bother someone? Like a self service check out?"

"I'm not sure Ash," Delia replied nervously as she walked over to the check out only to sigh in relief when she spotted a young man reading a comic book behind the counter, "Excuse me but I would like to buy these shoes."

"I did not see him there when we first entered the shoe shop," Ash muttered to himself with a frown as he watched the young man serve his mother quickly but with a board expression on his face.

"Sorry about the flirting git who welcomed you," the young man said with a lazy yawn as he finished serving Delia and went back to his comic book, "The idiot thinks he is every woman's dream."

"A-Alright and thank you for your help," Delia replied unsurely as she picked up the two bags of shoes and walked out of the shop.

"That was strange," Ash deadpanned as they walked out of the shoe shop, "I did not even notice that he was there until we looked a lot closer."

"Well sometimes things are not always easy to see," Delia said kindly as the shop's door closed behind them, "Now...onto the best shop!"

"The best shop?" Ash asked with a frown only for a feeling of dread to enter him as his mother sent him a scary grin.

"Why we go to the B and C!" Delia cried out excitedly causing Ash to groan, B and C was a shop name and it stood for Bags and Clothes, "I wonder what new styles they have in!"

As Delia happily walked down the street towards B and C Ash, Pikachu and Mr. Mime followed with their heads hung low looking as if they were about to go to a funeral.

"I hate going clothes shopping," Ash muttered darkly only for Pikachu and Mr. Mime to voice their agreements.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Fragmentary. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Five**

Trying his best to keep his mind off of what he knew was to come Ash allowed his feet to carry him along in the right direction while turning his attention to the fragmentary path he walked on. His lips twisted upwards slight as he remembered the many summer afternoon's he had spent running up and down this very path with his school friends.

"I wonder how they are getting on," Ash muttered softly to himself only for Delia to hear his quiet mumbles.

"Is something wrong Ash? Did you say something?" Delia asked her son as she slowed down to walk along side Ash, Pikachu and Mr. Mime.

"I was just thinking about what happened to all of my school friends, everyone in the class besides me, Gary and two others chose to stay in normal schooling and not becoming Pokémon trainers," Ash replied honestly with a thoughtful expression on his face, "I know that Liam wanted to become a doctor while Thomas wanted to take over his families shop and Sue wanted to become a vet but I am not sure about the rest."

"It would be interesting to have a reunion of sorts to find that out wouldn't it? I must say I was surprised when you decided to become a Pokémon trainer and even put in the long hours into your school work that was more than needed," Delia answered with a proud expression on her face that only a mother could wear, "I know that Beth works in B and C and that is about it, you know while I was thinking about joining you on your journey I found myself finding out several areas where Pokémon trainers are separated from people who are not, like in school, jobs, and even life style."

"It is what makes travelling around so fun mum," Ash said with a smile on his face as Pikachu nodded his head in agreement, "I get to meet so many different people, I get to see lots of different places and I get to see so many different Pokémon. I bet that the other trainers in my class and I have seen a lot more than those who chose to not become trainers."

"Talking about travelling and seeing different things gets me even more excited than I already am about this," Delia said with a happy squeal, ignoring the odd looks from people walking past her as she did so, "I know that Beth knows all about your adventures as I could not help myself but tell everyone about how well you are doing!"

"Mum!" Ash cried out as his whole face went bright neon red and Pikachu snickered, "Do you have to do things like that? If you keep this up then everyone in the whole town...No! Everyone in the whole region will know every little bit of information about me!"

"Oh do not be like that Ash, everyone knows not to take too much notice of a proud mother," Delia replied with one of her normal happy smiles as they grew closer and closer to the clothes shop, "Besides it is just like my own mother told me when I was your age, it is a mother's job to embarrasses her off spring. Now then do you have any ideas for what sort of clothes you would like?"

"What is wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Ash asked as he quickly moved his hand upwards to hide the small rip in his t-shirt from his mother, "There is nothing wrong with the clothes that I am wearing now."

"Oh really?" Delia asked as amusement sparkled in her eyes, "Do not try to hide things from your mother Ash, I already know that all of your clothes from your last Pokémon journey are full of holes!"

"But I like these clothes," Ash said almost pouting, "They are perfect for travelling in."

"Then why do I not just do what I have done before and got you the closest identical clothes to the ones you are wearing now?" Delia asked as she gave a fond sigh, "How about that?"

"I like it," Ash replied with a grin of his own only for it to turn into a sheepish look at his mother's next words.

"I really wish that you would try wearing something different sometimes, even if it is only one outfit," Delia said as they turned around the corner causing the B and C clothes shop to now be right in front of them, "Please Ash, at least take one different outfit on this journey that is not jeans and a top."

"Alright mum but no promises as it might turn out that there is nothing that neither of us like in the shop," Ash replied as he began to mentally try and work out just how he could get himself out of having to get a different outfit.

"We will see Ash," Delia replied with a playful twinkle in her eyes, "How about a maid's outfit? Beth has told me that the outfit is so popular that they have had to order in more!"

"No mum, I am not wearing a dress," Ash replied dryly as they got closer to the shop, "Remember we had this conversation the last time we went clothes shopping together?"

"I remember Ashy but I was hoping you had forgotten," Delia answered with a giggle as they came to a stop just outside of the shop, "Ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be," Ash replied dramatically gaining twin amused looks from Pikachu and Mr. Mime.

Quickly Ash stepped forwards and opened the shop door for his mother only to for a burst of pride to wash through him as his mother gave him an approving look. Once his mother had entered the shop Ash waited a few seconds for Mr. Mim e to also go through the door, while trying to ignore the knowing look on the Pokémon's face, before going through the door himself with Pikachu staying comfortably on his shoulders.

"Oh my! This is just amazing Ash!" Delia cried out in happiness as she looked around the shop at the large amount of clothes with a happy cry, "This is just amazing! I knew that this shop has been closed for a week because of building work but never in my wildest dreams would I thought that this could happen! Isn't it just wonderful Ash!"

"Yeah...wonderful," Ash groaned out softly as he tried to hide his horror, the shop had been 'improved' since the last time he was here, instead of one or two little rows of clothes that Ash knew he could always whiz through and just grab and go the shop was now full of clothes.

Railings packed to the brim with different types of clothes filled the shop from top to bottom, left to right. Everywhere Ash looked he found an item of clothing, hoping to find a break from the large amount of clothes Ash looked up at the ceiling hoping to find it blank only to let out a low groan of disbelief as he found himself looking up at a ceiling covered with different sorts of advertising posters about clothes.

"Pikachu..." Ash whispered softly so only the eletric mouse could hear him, "Do you think if we are quick we could make a quick get away?"

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu replied sadly as he shook his head and patted Ash on the top of his head, "Pika."

"Yeah...mum would only use Mr. Mime to make us stay put...plus it would make things easier in the long run if we just went along with it," Ash said with a dramatic sigh causing Pikachu to give him a pitying look and Mr. Mime to look at him wearly, "Do you think that-"

"Delia! Is that really you!" an excited bubbly voice cried out causing Ash to freeze and go deadly pale, he knew that voice very well, "It has been so long! I have no seen you since a few days before the shop closed for improvements! Oh My! Is this Ash! When did he get back from his Pokémon Journey."

"Hello Beth," Ash said with a heavy sigh as he turned his attention away from the posters and down to the girl that had made him wear a fairy princess outfit in school when they where little, "Yes I am back but I am getting ready to go on another journey again."

"Awww, that is too bad," Beth said with a pout as Ash's eyes landed on her, "I wish you would stick around long enough for you to catch up with everyone. A lot happens while you are away exploring far away lands."

Ash let out a long suffering sigh and looked at Beth, Beth had long brown curly hair and soft brown eyes, she wore a long soft blue dress with high heels that caused Ash to frown. In his mind the outfit she wore was horrible as it would not be suitable for travelling in. Looking back up to Beth's face Ash caught sight of a Pokémon wrapped around Beth's shoulders, snuggled up happily to her and watching them closely.

"Beth..." Ash asked as he leaned forwards to get a better look at the Pokémon around Beth's shoulders, "Is that a..."

**To Be Continued...**

**I have been wondering something...well if Pokémon trainers start at age 10 and go on their journy than what about their schooling? Do Pokémon trainers who decide to travel and collect gym bages go to a different school that is much harder at a certain age to prepear them for traveling or do they stay together with those not travelling and getting normal jobs like a doctor or a retail assistant and just have classes after school to cover the needed information? I just had a plunny where something like this happens and after a few years of travelling different regions Ash comes home to find that because of how some people are interested in the lives of travelling Pokémon trainers he will be taking with him some none travelling Pokémon trainers and from there everything that it involves. It proberly is not a very good plunny but I just got it from a Naruto plunny of mine where what if the Civilians because of an attack had to stay with the Ninja's only to learn more and respect them slightly more. Sorry for my rambling on different plunnies *Blushes* Hope you do not mind and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Chapter by Chapter 10 Prompt Challenge. The prompt I got for this chapter is Studded Ears. Written for the one million words added compotation.**

**Chapter Six**

"Beth..." Ash asked as he leaned forwards to get a better look at the Pokémon around Beth's shoulders. "Is that a Glameow?"

Beth grinned proudly as she reached up and lovingly stroked the soft grey and white fur of her Glameow. "My dad gave him to me for my birthday, apparently he knew someone who wanted a Pokémon from our region so he agreed to a trade."

"Cool, do you know what type of Pokémon it is?" Ash asked as he went into trainer mode looking over the Pokémon and its obviously well looked after coat.

"Dad says that the man who he traded with told him that it is a normal type Pokémon," Beth answered thoughtfully before giving Ash a confused look. "Does that matter? I never really stopped to think about it really. I just love my precious Glammy and I do my best to take care of her."

"It is, knowing what type your Pokémon is lets you know important things, like what sort of diet it will need, what types of moves it can do, if you need to take any extra safety measures and other such things," Ash explained as he eyed the Pokémon he had never seen before, his hands twitched in a silent call for his Pokedex which went unanswered. "Your Glameow looks very happy, and has an amazing coat!"

"Thank you Ash, if I am not working here I am looking after Glammy," Beth replied with a proud grin only to spot the yellow mouse Pokémon sitting on top of Ash's shoulders looking at her carefully. "Awww, cuteie! Is that Pikachu yours Ash?"

"Yes, Pikachu here is my best bud and first Pokémon," Ash answered with a proud smile making Pikachu blush. "Pikachu and I have been through so much together! We have trained together and been through a lot of pretty tough times."

"Wow, I bet that Pikachu is extremely strong than," Beth said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Glammy and I have never been in a real battle together before, through we are training so hopefully the next time we meet we can have a Pokémon battle."

Delia bit her lip to hide a smile as she watched the direction that the two lovers of Pokémon conversation went in. For some reason when talking with Ash or about Ash Delia always found herself going back to Pokémon and all of the different types of Pokémon that he had caught. It warmed Delia's heart to know that her son was able to do something he loved doing so much.

"As fun as this conversation is Beth, Ash and I have come for some clothes," Delia said with a smile as she cut into the conversation with an apoplectic look on her face. "I will be going with Ash this time so I will be needing some travelling clothes too."

"Woops, sorry about that but when I start talking about Pokémon I find it really hard to stop," Beth said as a bright red blush appeared on her face. "Right, clothes...well I have Ash's normal clothes that you buy him all ready."

"You do?" Ash asked in surprise before his mother could say anything.

"Yup, in this shop we put aside several pieces of clothing for travelling Pokémon trainers and have them all boxed and ready to go along with a few extras as special gifts so if we get any requests from travelling Pokémon trainers or their families than we can just hand over the boxes to them," Beth explained as she carefully moved her hair behind her ear with her hand to show studded ears. "We find that a lot of travelling Pokémon trainers enjoy wearing the same type of clothes instead of changing it all the time for some reason."

"Now that sounds like someone who I know," Delia said as she shot a pointed look at Ash causing Beth to laugh. "I do try to change the clothes he wears sometimes with every new journey he goes on but he prefers to wear identical clothes as the ones he started his journey in."

"They remind me of home, of my mum," Ash muttered to himself and Pikachu as he turned bright red. "I feel like mum is giving me a hug when I wear the clothes she picked out for me...and sometimes while travelling I find that I need it."

Pikachu nodded his head in understanding and offered some comfort as he rubbed his head against Ash's check. Glancing quickly at his trainers mother and friend Pikachu found them to still be staring at Ash.

"So...the clothes?" Ash asked as he looked away from his mother and Beth.

"Right! I will go and get the boxes for Ash!" Beth cried out as she turned and ran into the back stock room. "Feel free to browse around and pick any clothes that you want."

"Thank you, we will," Delia said with a polite smile on her face as she watched Beth dash through a side room. "Mimmey, Ash, Pikachu. Do you have any suggestions on clothes for me?"

Instantly Mr. Mime and Pickachu ran off into the shop in search of clothes. As the two Pokémon disappeared into the many rails of clothes Delia shook her head with a motherly smile before turning back to Ash.

"Well?" Delia asked enjoying how her son squirmed on the spot, it seemed her son had the same attitude towards clothes shopping that her husband did. "Do you think I should go with a skirt or a pair of trousers Ash?"

"It depends on where we go really. If we end up on a beach than a skirt would be best because you could just roll it up slightly but if we go travelling in a snow storm on top of a mountain in the dark that I would have to say that a pair of good thick trousers would be best," Ash answered truthfully only to gulp nervously as his mother gave him a pointed look and put her hands on her hips. "Errr...is something wrong mum?"

"What is this about travelling in a snow storm on top of a mountain in the dark?" Delia asked with a dark look at her son. "Where ever did you get that sort of idea from? Who in their right mind would decide to travel at night in a snow storm on top of a mountain...Ash, do you have something that you would like to tell me?"

Ash gulped nervously and did his best to think up a believable lie. "W-Well..I...I was just using it as an extreme you know! Like going from the hot beach to the ice cold snow mountain!"

"So you have never done anything of the sort?" Delia asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes shone with disbelief and suspicion. "You are only making up your examples off of the top of your head?"

"Yes! I am!" Ash replied quickly as he made a mental note not to tell his mother about that time he, Pikachu and his Pokémon had gotten separated from Brock and Misty during a snow storm at night on top of a mountain. "Besides, if you do not believe me than you will be able to see what sort of stuff I get up to on my journeys as you will be travelling with me!"

Ash found himself sighing in relief as the stern look on his mother's face disappeared and was replaced by the normal happy smile that she normally wore. Offering his mother a weak smile Ash opened his mouth to speak only for Beth's voice from the back room to cut him off.

"Oh My! I cannot believe that I have forgotten about this!" Beth's voice squealed excitedly as it travelled to them from the back stockroom. "Just a moment, I am so going to have to bring this out! I bet that you will just love it as much as I do!"

'For some reason I have got a feeling that I should run for my life' Ash thought as he turned back to face the door that Beth had disappeared through. 'I do not know why but I have a feeling that in just a few moments time I will be proven right...'

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
